Ben 10 Heroes: Battle For Battlefields
Battle For Battlefields is a movie special of Ben 10: Heroes on the OVA. Plot The movie starts off at Ben's House, Ben gripping at this a new TV and searching from his Grevious destroys the walls. Ben runs at the Bellwood, where even this a got to used it even still was. Grevious attacks Ben and got to his car, but transformed into Goop. Goop then battling General Grevious. Grevious attacking from his goop, even this shapeshifting into any gooping power an to attacking from his attack, Grevious destroys then Goop, even this a time long even this got it to any alien form, seen Goop transforms into Water Hazard to get attack a water it at Grevious his a cannot this even to killed a water at Grevious, and destroys it into any walls. Water Hazard detransforms Ben is a walked out, the screen of Dark Bravier. Gwen and Kevin walks it at Ben, Rex landed at Ben, Ben just it stoped at Gwen, Kevin, and Rex. Ben not to Evil Goop did, after even this going off at Gwen, after the Dark Bravier's ship arrive, although Ben searchment at the Dark Bravier holding a Omega-1 Nanite, Ultimatrix, Mana, and Meterial and absorbing into any Evil Bravier, even this Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rex still and Evil Bravier landed even this a Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rex. Evil Bravier used to defeat even Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rex are still. Ben transforms into Diamondhead, Gwen prepare to mana, Rex using Smack Hands, and Kevin absorbs the steel are attacking Evil Bravier and uses self-destructing at Ben's Team and defeated him on Evil Bravier and then leaves. Azmuth after even to destroys the machines. Ben just prior at Future Perodua Alza EXi's death to Azmuth has been revolved. Azmuth smiled. Ben walked in the Bellwood is a prior Future Perodua Alza EXi's death, after even Evil Bravier arrived at Ben. Ben then transforms into Water Hazard but prior to Future Perodua Alza EXi's death again. Evil Bravier turns into Dark Swampfire and shot it water and fire just been hitting into any Dark Swampfire hitting into any ground. Water Hazard standed out with ground. Dark Swampfire detransforms into Evil Bravier to used Bad Axes to attack Water Hazard, he failed into any the background. Water Hazard still away, he turns into Upgrade attacking from his wall. Evil Bravier to used Blast Caster to wrapped Upgrade from his hand, but electrocuted into any car. And detransforms into Ben, he Evil Bravier smiled and leaves again. Gwen wakes up at his a Ben again, Ben his prior to the Future Perodua Alza EXi's death. He cannot to used everywhere. Ben stopped the Evil Bravier still his control to kill Ben, after back to the future away, he cannot to used it anymore. Future Perodua Alza EXi's death can prior by even Ben on his come to beack did. Chromastone flew to the New Namek, the present Goku arrive, it's not to killed Bravier away. Chromastone just can prior to Future Perodua Alza EXi's death. Although cannot he she can Goku appears, are Super Saiyan 4 anymore. But his join and find the Dark Bravier's ship to the Valan and Erokia his scouter to pinkish color and green arrive, Chromastone batting Erokia and Goku battling Valan. But then kills him anymore, Erokia to used Ki Blasts at Chromastone, absorbing him. Erokia and kills him with battle power, even this battled under the new man, even this is even under ropes and killed away, and then just powered of Future Perodua Alza EXi. Chromastone even to turned into Big Chill and evolved into Ultimate Big Chill. Future Perodua Alza EXi his killed absorbing Ultimate Big Chill, has been powered and stopped Bravier. Ultimate Big Chill has been powered and just angry. TBC... Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Ben 10: Heroes Specials